Why Angel?
by C'estLaVieBoheme
Summary: The Bohemian gang's thoughts on Angel's Funeral. Set in the form of journal entries and thoughts. Rated T because of language.
1. Maureen

Dear Elsie,

I know I don't write in you often, but that's because I never really have a reason. I mean my last entry is from when I started dating Pookie. That was what, a year or two ago? Shit, it doesn't seem like that long ago. Well, I'm writing in you today because today we had her funeral today. We had Angel's funeral today. Fucking today, Halloween. One of my favorite fucking holidays. It was Angel's too, that's why we bonded. That and our mutual love for Collins, the big ol' teddy bear. Well, she loved him differently than I did, but that didn't mean we couldn't share that with each other. 'So much more original than any of us. You'd find an old tablecloth on the street and make a dress, and sure enough, next year, they'd be mass producing them at the Gap. You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends, but it was us, baby. We were the lucky ones.' That's what I said about Angel. I'm a fucking genius, I came up with that on my own, right up there. I loved her so much, Elsie, why'd she have to leave? Poor Collins, I've never seen him so upset, not even after the cops caught him at the Parthenon. Fuck AIDS, why does it even exist? It's nothing but a fucking menace to society and it tears apart people like Collins, Roger and Mimi. It takes people like Angel, who don't deserve to go. If anyone should die, it should be that bastard, Benny. Not sweet, innocent Angel. She was an angel, a literal one. Sure, she got picked on for being a drag queen, but just because she was a queen didn't mean that she was a pussy. In fact, she was anything but. Hell, that meant that she was fucking awesome. She stuck up for Mimi when Benny was being a douche. She brought me and Joanne back together, even though she was already gone. I just miss her so much. So very much.

Maureen

And with that, Maureen closed her journal -affectionately named, Elsie- and went to bed to cry herself to sleep in Joanne's arms.


	2. Joanne

Dear Journal,

Angel's funeral was today. It was so beautiful, everything she would have wanted in a funeral. So very Bohemian too. I don't know who planned it, although I don't think it was Collins, he was too distraught to talk to anyone the day she died, and he broke down today. I do understand where he's coming from though. I would've been the same way if it was Maureen that had died. I realized why I loved her today because of Collins and Angel. She was so comforting towards Collins, I assume because the two are best friends, but still, she really does care for him. This may sound terrible, but I'm kind of glad Angel died. Her death brought Maureen and I back together. Even though Maureen is a flirt, she's still my soul mate. Even if she doesn't realize it yet. Angel, in all her infinite wisdom, told me that we were meant to be, even if neither of us could see it then. She told all of us that Mark would find someone, all he had to do was "get his ass out from behind that damn camera." She brought life to our group. She gave Mimi the advice to go after Roger, telling her that he would realize that Mimi was his girl. She was the anchor to our group, we're falling apart. Collins left to go teach somewhere, Mimi is supposed to be in rehab, and Roger is in Santa Fe. I miss her, but not for long, I'll still have these memories of her.

Regards,

Joanne

Joanne locked her journal in the top drawer of her desk and headed to the bedroom where Maureen was furiously writing in what appeared to be a journal of her own.


	3. Collins

I don't normally do things like this, but I feel like I should, you know. I want to remember how I felt on this day. The day of Angel's funeral. She was my lover, my best friend (don't tell Maureen I said that), and so much more. She cared for me when she didn't even know who the hell I was. For all she knew, I could've been some dead beat punk who was gonna beat the shit out of her, and that all those sounds of pain were fake. She trusted me. Trusted that I wasn't just gonna hurt her. She took me into her home and fixed me up. She bought me a new coat, I didn't want her to, but she did. She gave Roger and Mark money, and somehow got Roger out of the fucking loft. She was such a sweetheart, who didn't put up with shit. But the disease we shared, AIDS, it took her from me. I told her that I would cover her, that I would be there for her, but I couldn't stop that fucking disease from taking her from me, and Mimi, and Maureen, and Roger, and Mark, and Joanne. I knew it was gonna happen though, I got my hopes up. I thought that maybe we could've spent a few years together. I didn't know we would only have the time we did. It was the best time of my life though. She made me so happy, I didn't need weed to get me high. She was my high. But now that she's gone, I'm lost. I guess that you can only rent love.

Tom Collins, anarchist.

Collins put the paper into a notebook and lit the first joint he'd smoked since meeting Angel.


	4. Mark

Usually, this book is reserved for writing screenplay ideas, but today is a special day. And not in a good way. Today, I said goodbye to the only drag queen I've been friends with. She was one of the most generous people I've ever known too. I mean, she gave me and Roger money and she didn't even know us. Me and fucking Roger, I would've never given us money. She got us into the Life after the host was being an asshole. And she killed Benny's dog, and he wasn't angry about it. I thought he would've gone all douchey on us. She was a really nice person, she was a godsend on Christmas, she somehow got Roger out of the house. I couldn't even do that, and I'm like the dude's best friend. What her and Collins had was special. She told me that I'd find someone like that one day. She could read me like a book, she told me to get over Maureen, she didn't believe me when I told her I had. If it wasn't for her, Roger probably would've never left the house, Collins would be dead, and so would I. She saved us when I thought we didn't need saving.

Mark Cohen


	5. Roger

I thought about Angel on my drive to Santa Fe. I thought about all the times she'd helped us through the short time we knew her. I thought about how she saved Collins, how she'd saved me. I would never admit it out loud, and even if I did, I would deny ever saying it, but without her, I'd probably be dead now, and not in Santa Fe. She pushed me when I didn't want to be pushed. She told me to stop being a pussy and to grow a pair and be a man. I'll never admit this out loud, but I loved Angel. And I miss her.

Roger


	6. Mimi

Dear Diary,

My best friend was buried today. Angel Dumott-Schunard was buried. Today. Her favorite day, Halloween. She said it was her favorite because when she was younger, it was the one day she could dress the way she wanted and get weird looks. She was such a strong person, she was my rock. She was totally badass, and she looked hot too. We hit it off right away when we met. It was hilarious when she told that guy off. I could never do that. She told me why she did it later on though, she'd been through so much that she wasn't taking any more shit from homophobic assholes who didn't accept her. She really loved Collins, I was so happy for them when they'd found each other. They were so cute together, so perfect. Like I thought Roger and I would be, but he's on his way to Santa Fe and I'm on my way to rehab. She told me to never give up on him though, he'd come through for me in the end. And that he was just scared. She taught me all sorts of things since we met, but the one thing I'll always remember is that love is more important than anything else.

Night,

Mimi


End file.
